Sun's Equestria Girls Adventure: Changeling Magic
by Pinkie pie sweets
Summary: Sequel of Sun's Equestria Girls Adventure: Legend of Everfree: After almost being kidnapped, and learning Equestria is endanger, Sun joins Starlight Glimmer and other to save Princess Twilight and the others. Meanwhile, her friends, are going to teach the two abductors on how to share love and light with others. How will things go for everyone? You'll have to wait and see.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Attempt Sun-napping

It's been two weeks since the trip to Camp Everfree, and everything has been going well. Sun and her friends and family have been having a wonderful time. They have gone to the park, watch movies, and play music, and other fun stuff. They are having a great few weeks of summer.

One night, Sun is in her pajamas and writing in her diary about the fun they have, and putting some pictures in her album. Sun looks at the album to see pictures of herself along with her friends doing the stuff they done during the summer.

Sun grabs her book and pen, and write in I as she says, "

Dear Princess,

How are things doing back in Equestria. My summer has been doing fine, except when there was magic at Camp Everfree, but everything went fine at the end. The girls and I got these crystals that gave us special powers. Maybe tomorrow I can talk to you about it when I visit. I can't wait to see what you and the girls have plan for my visit. See you tomorrow, and have a good night.

Your friend,

Sun."

Sun yawns, and puts the books back on her desk. She then turns off the light, and turns in for the night. Sun is sleeping happily and can't wait for tomorrow. She has a few fun plans with Princess Twilight and the others tomorrow.

Later in the night, Sun is happily asleep in her bed, and it's like nothing can disturb her. But that is not going to last, when two strange figure appear at Sun's window, a male and a female. They both have the same dark gray skin, dark black hair, and blue green eyes. They are wearing dark clothes and have spikey like hair.

They look through the window and look to see Sun sleeping in her room. Seeing their target asleep, the male grabs a glass cutter and creates a crack circle around her window as the female uses a suction cup to keep the window still so it won't fall. After cutting the circle with the glass cutter, the girl uses the suction cup that has a strong string attached it, to remove the glass and puts it on the tiles on the roof.

"Mission accomplished," The boy says.

The girl reaches her hand through the hole of the window to unlock the window and says, "But our mission is not over yet, we still need to get the girl to the Queen."

"Right," The boy replies.

The girl unlocks the window, and opens it. Once the window is open, the two slowly sneaks inside. They then walk over to see Sun, fast asleep in bed.

The girl says, "There she is. The new equestrian princess, the Queen wants us to bring. It's kind of hard to believe she became a princess."

"Yeah. But after hearing from the other agents and what we observed in this world, that girl is special," The girl says.

Then she asks, "You have everything?"

The boy says holding a large brown bag, and brings out some rope and a bandana.

The girl nods her head, and says, "Let's get this over with before she wakes up."

"And everyone else in the house, especially that cat," The boy says.

The two look back to see the cat sleeping in her little bed, curled up in a ball. The two get to work. They use the rope to tie Sun's writes, ankles together, and tied her arms to her body so she can't escape. They then wrap the bandana over her mouth. Luckily, Sun is still sleeping. The two then picks Sun up, and slowly puts her in the bag. Once they put her inside, the boy seal up the bag and tied it up. The two then then begin to carry Sun to the window. They want to make sure no one wakes up. However, the two accidently slip on some of Nina's tous and they both fall on the floor, dropping the bag with Sun inside.

Sun wakes up instantly after her head hitting the floor. She looks to see that she is inside something, and her body is tied up long with a cloth her her mouth. Sun tries to move around to break free, but can't break the ropes. However, she is able to get cloth off of her mouth. Suddenly, Sun feels the she is being carried by someone or something.

Sun cries out as she struggles in the bag, "Help! Help Nina! Let me out of here! Oh, Nina! Help! Help me!"

Nina starts to wake up to see what is going on. In fact, instincts are telling her that something that should be here is nearby. She looks to see two figures are carrying something in a bag, and hear someone calling for help. It's shocked her to hear Sun's voice calling for help. Desperate to help her owner, the one who cares for her, Nina runs and jumps at one boy's face.

The boy scrams, "Aaaah!"

And falls to the ground with the cat attacking her.

"Be quiet! We don't want them to hear us!" The girl hisses at the boy.

"It's not hard when this stupid cat is scratching me," the boy shouts.

Th cat looks to see the girl has Sun in the bag so she growls and jumps to the girl. Nina begins to attack the girl, and makes her drops the bag with Sun inside.

The girl becomes angry at the cat, and able to grab it.

She throws it as she shouts, "Get away from me you fleabag!"

Nina gets thrown and lands on the desk on the other side. The two culpets have their chance, and decide to take Sun before anyone else gets up. Just then, Nina attacks the boy again, and begins to scratch his face, and biting his hair.

Screaming and struggling, the boy shouts, "Get going! You need to bring her to the queen!"

"Right" the girl says.

The girl then puts Sun that is still in the bag on her shoulder and escape through the window. Nina is able to pin the boy down, but looks to see the girl leaving with Sun hostage. Knowing that she needs help, Nina lets out a loud growl. She growls multiple times until everyone else in the house wakes up, and barges in the room.

Discord panicky asks, "What's going on?"

"Who is this on the floor?" Screwball asks, looking at the boy on the ground.

Nina jumps on the window as she says, "We need to hurry! She's getting away!"

"Who is getting away?" Discord asks.

"This boy and some girl broke into Sun's room, and the girl left with Sun! Sun's is being kidnapped!" Nina explains.

"What?!" Discord and Screwball exclaim in shock.

Then Nina informs, "Discord, you need to call the police about this, and call the girls for help."

"Right," Discord says, and runs out the room to call the police and the others.

"Screwball, mind you attend to our intruder here," Nina adds.

"Sure, but what are you going to do?" Screwball asks.

"I'm going after Sun, and the person who dares to do her arm," Nina answers with a determined look on her face.

Nina then jumps out the window, and is able to land on the ground. Nina then runs after the kidnapper. Screwball can tell that Nina is not happy. She decides to deal with one of the kidnappers and make sure he doesn't give away.

At the police station, Shining Armor, Twilight's older brother and Star Shower, Falling Star's older sister are doing some paperwork in the office. Just then, they hear the phone ringing, and are wondering who could be calling at this time.

Shining Armor picks up the phone, and says, "Canterlot Police, how may I help you?"

"My kid is being kidnapped!" Discord's voice screams through the phone.

"Okay Discord, calm happened?" Shining Armor asks.

"Two strangers broke into Sun's room and abducted her! We managed to caugh one, but the other is getting way!" Discord shouts.

"Don't worry Discord, we're right on it," Shining Armor says with a serious look.

Shining Armor hangs up the phone, and grabs his police hat and jacket.

He turns to Star Shower, and says, "Come on Star Shower, we got a kidnapping at Discord's place."

"What?! What happened?!" Star Shower asks in shock.

"Someone broke into Discord's house, and Sun's been abducted," Shining Armor answers.

Star Shower gasps because Sun is her little sister's friend, and exclaims in a quiet tone, "On no!"

Knowing this is an emergency, Shining Armor and Star Shower quickly leaves the station and go to the car on a rescue mission.

Sleeping in her bedroom, Rainbow Dash is fast asleep with her Daring Do book and wearing her hat. Just then, the cellphone begin to ring in a long tone.

"Woah!" Rainbow screams and falls off the bed with a thud.

Rainbow rubs her head, and grabs her cellphone. She picks up to hear Screwball's voice.

"Oh, hi Screwball. Do you have a clue what time it is?" Rainbow asks, annoyed by the rude awakening.

Over the phone, Screwball explains to Rainbow what has happened at her house. This makes Rainbow face look a bit pale and her eyes widen in shock.

Then Rainbow says, "Okay Screwball, I'll help call the others. And I'm going to help Nina get Sun."

Rainbow hangs up her cellphone, and goes in her closet to change into her clothes. She comes out all dressed up and is wearing her geode necklace. Rainbow makes her geode necklace glow, and uses her super speed to leave the house and find the kidnapper. Of course, Rainbow sends an S.O.S call to the others to help with the rescue.

Close to Canterlot High School, the girls is still carrying Sun in the bag. Sun tries to struggle her way out if her capturer, but she can't get out.

She asks through the bag, "Where are you taking me?"

"Sorry, that's classified information, but you'll know soon enough," The girl answers.

Through inside the bag, Sun worriedly asks, "Why are you doing this?"

"I have orders, and I must follow them," the girl sternly answers.

In the bag, Sun simply sighs and see that this girl is not going to let her go that easily.

Just then, the two hear someone shouting, "Hey!"

The girl doesn't like the sound of it. She turns around to see a rainbow blur coming towards her. The girl decides to make a run for it and heads straight to the portal at the school. The girl runs as fast as she can with her load, and is able to reach the base where the portal entrance is.

Before she can start going through the portal. Two cyan blue hands grabs hold of the bag and begin to pull on it. The girl grabs the bag back and try to pull it towards the statue.

The arms are Rainbow Dash's, and is trying to pull the bag with Sun trap inside.

Rainbow angrily shouts, "Let her go!"

"Rainbow, is that you?" Sun asks coming from the bag.

"Yeah… trying to get you…. away from whoever this is," Rainbow says, struggling to pull the bag to save her friend.

The girls struggles as she says with anger, "Let go!"

"No way," Rainbow protests.

Just then, Applejack grabs the bag and protests, "We're not going to let you take our friend away."

"That's right," The Dazzlings adds, grabbing the bag.

Twilight and Spike, Fluttershy, Rarity, Pinkie, and Falling Star come running to their friend's aid with Nina the iriomote wild cat leading the way. The girls and the pets grab hold of Rainbow and the others as they help pull the bag. The girl furiously pulls the bag and is not going to give up. Rainbow and the others are not giving up either. The girl then pulls as hard as she might, and is getting inside the statue through the portal.

"She's a lot stronger than she looks," Pinkie says.

"And she's taking Sun through the portal," Twilight adds.

The girl is pulling harder to get Sun through the portal, and is almost through.

Seeing this, Applejack shouts, "Oh no you don't!"

Applejack uses her strength that causes her gem to glow. She pulls on the bag so hard, that the bag ends up getting pulled with full force along with the girl holding the other end. The girl fall to the ground and the kidnapper falls on top of them while the bag with Sun inside has been thrown into the air. Sun screams as she is being through from inside the bag, and scared on how she will land.

The girls gasps seeing this and shout, "Sun!"

They see the bag with Sun trapped inside flying into the air. Just then, Shining Armor and Shower Star are coming this way. They both look to see the giant brown bag is falling towards them. The next thing everyone sees, mostly Shining Armor, the bag crashes on top of him.

The girls covers their eyes and reaches, "Ooh!"

"That's gotta hurt," Rainbow adds.

Twilight gets up as she says, "Nevermind that, Sun and my brother could be hurt."

Twilight and the others run over to check on the two that have falling to the ground, all except Applejack and Rainbow Dash. They are busy holding down the female kidnapper.

When the others reach the two officers, Twilight kneels down to her brother, and worriedly asks, "Shining Armor, are you okay?"

Shining Armor begins to sit up as he rubs his head, and answers, "I think so… what hit me?"

"You got hit by Sun who is still trapped in the brown bag," Pinkie answers.

Then they hear Sun worriedly says, "Yeah, and I like it if I can get out. These ropes are starting to hurt my wrists."

"Don't worry Sun, we'll get you out," Pinkie says, showing a concern look on her face.

Shining Armor help Sun up who is still in the bag. He then untie the note from above and takes the bag down. The girls are shocked to see the ropes Sun and the bandana on her neck figuring it was on her mouth.

Falling Star brings out her pocket knife and begin to cut the ropes.

Fluttershy worried asks, "Are you okay?"

"Not really. I got hit in the head, and end up being thrown into the air," Sun answers.

She then lets out a yawn, and says, "And I sure have an unpleasant night."

After Falling Star cuts all the rops from Sun's wrist, ankles, and pinning her arms. Sun gives each of her friends a hug.

As she does so, Sun says with a relief, "I'm so glad you are are here. Thank you for saving me.

"Yeah. There's no way we're goin allowing our friend to be takin from her friends and family like that," Applejack says.

They all look to see Applejack has the kidnapper tied up with her rope, and Rainbow is also holding onto her too.

"Applejack and I make sure we got her good," Rainbow says with a smirk.

She then turns to the female prisoner, and sternly demands, "Alright, I think it's about time for you to talk. And don't expect lying, Applejack knows a liar when she sees it."

"I'm not going to tell you anything," The girl hisses with anger.

Just then, they hear Discord's voice saying, "You are going to tell us why you're trying to take my daughter."

Everyone look to see Discord and Screwball. They also see the other kidnapper tied up, and being hold by Screwball with red rope.

Sun smiles, and happily shouts, "Dad!"

Sun runs over and gives Discord a hug. Discord hugs her back. He is relieved to see Sun is safe and sound.

Screwball hugs Sun, and happily says, "Oh sis, we're glad you're alright."

She then glares at the boy kidnapper, and says, "Alright bucko, we want the truth and nothing but the truth."

"We're not telling you anything," The boy shouts.

"Yeah. There's no way you dummies are going to make us," The girl adds with furry in her eyes.

Discord glares at them as he says, "As some people say in the old country, we have ways of making you talk."

Sun and the others are starting to get a little scared. Usually Discord is wild and crazy. However, there are rare times when Discord acts crazy, and yet so… hostile. Discord then grabs the rope of the two captures and begin to spin around like a lasso on the end of a rope. Sun and others are either shocked, and yet scared to see Discord doing this. This is when Discord's chaotic nature takes a brutal turn. The two kidnappers are screaming like little girls on a roller coaster. Discord maniacally laughs as he does so, and seems to be amused by it.

Sun comes over to Discord and asks, "Um Dad, I think they have enough."

Hearing this, Discord stops spinning them, and set them on the ground. The two abductors are dizzy and look like they are going to be sick.

Discord creates a smirk on his face, and asks, "So are you both ready to talk? And are you both ready to pay for your crimes?"

"Alright… alright… we're… we're only following orders," the boys confesses, still feeling dizzy.

"Orders? Orders from who?" Star Shower asks.

"We were instructed by Queen Chrysalis to bring Princess Sunset Shimmer to her at the hive," The girls adds, feeling sick.

"Queen Chrysalis?" Falling Star questionably replies.

"Hey isn't that the one.." Pinkie is about to say, but then looks to see something wrong.

She asks, "Uh Sun, are you okay? You look a bit pale."

Everyone look to see Sun is not looking very well. In fact, she looks very sick. Her eyes are wide and her pupils shrink to the size of a pea. Sun hands starts to shake as she lifts them up, and her legs are getting wobbly.

Twilight asks with concern, "Sun, are you alright? You don't look so good."

Everyone are looking worried about this, they never seen Sun like this before and wonder what could be wrong with her.

In fear, Sun stutters, "I-i-i-if they were sent by Queen Chrysalis. Tha-that…. That means…"

Sun's mind flashes back to when all of this happened before she ends up being trapped in this world and how she lost her memories. Also the part on how Princess Twilight has revealed everything to her. The last piece of memory that flashes back from her mind, is seeing Queen Chrysalis in the throne room and with the glowing blue green eyes.

The memories and the realization shocked Sun so much, that it has become too much for her. Sun stops shaking, and closes her eyes. Sun ends up falling to the ground. Everyone become stunned to see Sun is losing consciousness. Adagio manage to catcher and is holding on her, and having her head up.

Aria asks in concern, "What happened? Is she alright?"

"I think so, but what those two said… made Sun… scared," Adagio worried answers.

"But do they mean by orders from Queen Chrysalis, what does Sun have to do with it," Shining Armor asks.

"Yeah. Why would they take Sun for that? And… why did she call she called Sun princess?" Star Shower adds looking confused.

Falling Star sighs and says, "Sis, I think we have a bigger problem than just an abduction."

"Why you say that?" Sonata asks.

"Sonata, you may not remember, but, um, we told you on how Sun got into this world to begin with," Fluttershy worriedly replies.

"How could I forget? I was still shocked to hear what this Queen Chrysalis tried to eliminate her," Adagio says, looking down on Sun.

"Yeah. That queen is ten times the worst," Aria says.

Realizing this, Twilight says, "I think I know why Sun was afraid?"

"Why is that?" Shining Armor asks.

"Well, I remember on Sun saying that someone is spying on her, and I think it's been those two," Twilight explains.

Remember what this, Aria suspect, "Then they were the ones who tried to kidnap Sun during the battle of the bands."

Rarity gasps and shockley says, "That must be it."

"But why go through all this trouble?" Screwball asks.

"If those two have been spying on her and reporting back to Queen Chrysalis from Equestria, then she must have know everything Sun has been through," Twilight explains.

"So?" Pinkie questionably replies.

Then Twilight shows a scared look on her face, "If the queen knows everything about Sun, then she must have known what really happened to Sun since the fire at the castle throne room after all these years."

Excluding Shining Armor, Star Shower, and the two abductors, everyone are becoming stunned and shocked to realize what this all means.

"Then that mean..." Adagio says in shock.

"Queen Chrysalis knows that…" Rarity worriedly adds.

Twilight nods her head, and concludes, "That's right, Queen Chrysalis knows that Sun is alive. Believing she had died in the fire, Queen Chrysalis found out Sun has been alive… here… all this time."

Everyone gasp in shock, and know that the situation is serious. They all look at Sun, and can understand why she ends up scared, and she fainted in shock.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Interrogating the Changelings

Sometime later, Twilight and the other has already taken Sun home and resting in her bed. Of course, they haven't been able to get any sleep that very night. They are very concerned about Sun, Now that they know what last night event is about.

The next day, the girls are feeling very tired and still have trouble getting to sleep at night. They feel that they have no energy for today.

Aria groans and says, "Getting back to sleep is a drag when you can't stop thinking about what happened last night."

"You said it, Aria. I don't even feel like playing soccer," Rainbow agrees. Then lets out a yawn as she covers her mouth.

"Agreed. How is a girl supposed to get some beauty sleep if she can't stop worrying about our dear friend," Rarity replies in concern.

Twilight sighs, and says, "None of us are feeling fine knowing how scared Sun was. I would be scared too if I knew the pony who nearly killed me found out I was alive and been make a target."

"I couldn't sleep just thinking about it," Fluttershy says.

"Yeah. Haven't Sun been through enough," Pinkie complains.

Then Sonata asks, "What will we do when Sun wakes up?"

"Well, we'll try to be there for her. She's been through a lot last night, and she's goin' to need support from all of us," Applejack answers.

"You're right," Twilight agreed, nodding her head.

Just then, the girls start to hear footsteps coming from the stair. They look to see, Discord, Screwball, and surprisingly Sun is coming down too with her dad and sister helping her. The girls are happy, but feel remorse to see Sun showing a depressed look on her face. After getting downstairs, Discord and Screwball help Sun sit on the sofa and puts up the lounge chair. The minute Sun has been put down, the girls gather around Sun and want to cheer her up. Discord then hears the phone and leave to pick up up, and give the girls some alone time

"Sun, darling, are you alright?" Rarity slowly asks.

Sun simply shakes her head showing a frown on her face.

"Still upset about what happened yesterday," Adagio asks.

Sun simply nods her head in reply.

"Don't worry sugarcube, they're not going to get away with this," Applejack firmly says.

Rainbow nods her head, and says, "Yeah. There's no way we're letting this Queen Chrysalis get you."

"Not while we're around to help you," Aria says.

The girls look to see Sun is not saying a word.

Screwball hug Sun, and says, "Come on sis, you can't stay looking so sad."

Sun finally breaks her silence, and mutters, "I know."

"I just… I just can't believe it… Queen Chrysalis knew that I've been living here the for who knows how long. And worse, she has sent two of her spies to observe everything I did in this world. I'm… I'm scared of what she will do next," Sun explains, as she begin to shed a few tears in her eyes.

Fluttershy walks up to Sun, gives her a hug, and gently rubs her head.

"Don't worry Sun, we'll think of something," Fluttershy says, comforting Sun.

Discord comes in, and says, "And it looks like you're going to find out sooner than you think."

"How come, Discord," Falling Star asks.

"Well, the two abductors are ready to talk," Discord answers.

The girls look at each other in shock, and wonder what the two are going to tell her. One thing they do know, those two are changelings from Equestria and they are ready to talk. Problem is, what are they going to confess to them about.

At the police station, Shining Armor and Star Shower are keeping the two changelings turned into humans inside the detention center. The two officers sternly look at the abductors while they simply sit on the ground waiting for what they have to confess about.

Just then, they hear the door knocking, and a man's voice saying, "Shining Armor, they're here."

"Let them in," Shining Armor orders.

The guard opens the door, and Sun along with her friends and family enter the room. Sun is still feeling a bit uneasy about seeing the two after almost being kidnapped last night, but wants to hear them out.

Twilight walks to her brother, and asks, "How are you doing? And how are your, um, guests?"

"I'm doing fine. And I'm glad those two hadn't caused any trouble since we brought them here," Shining Armor answers.

Star Shower walks to Sun, and asks, "Are you sure you're alright doing this?"

"To be honest, I'm not one hundred sure of it, but I feel comfortable since my friends are here," Sun answers.

Falling Star walks to Sun and her big sister as she says, "And we'll be there for you."

"Thanks," Sun replies with a smile.

The others nod their heads in reply, agreeing to help Sun out whenever they can. Star Shower opens the door to the detention center, and Sun along with her friends walk inside. The two young human changelings look to see Sun and her friends create a circle around them.

The girl angrily mutters, "I see you come for answers."

"That's right," sun calmly answers.

Then Rainbow demands, "Why were you two tried to kidnap Sun?"

"Rainbow, remember what Sun told you," Fluttershy sternly replies.

Rainbow crosses her arms, and replies with an annoyed look, "I remember."

Fluttershy turns to face the two newcomers with a calm and yet firm look, and asks, "Now, perhaps you two can start with your names."

"I'm Stinger," The boy mumbles.

The girl rolls her eyes, and says, "Thorn."

"There, now that wasn't so hard," Fluttershy says with glee.

"No," the two bluntly replies.

Aria asks, "Were you the ones who tried to attack Sun at the Battle of the Bands."

"If you mean that silly music competition you sirens caused, then yes we did," Thorn answers with a smirk on her face.

Aria face starts to become red as she begin to grit her teeth in anger. Adagio and Sonata also make glares on their faces. Sun and the others can see the Dazzlings are not amused about it.

Sun puts her hand on Aria's shoulder and says, "Calm down Aria, they're just trying to get to you."

"Fine," Aria mumbles.

Then Applejack asks, "Why is Queen Chrysalis after Sun? And how long have you been spying on us?"

"It happened around last year. Queen Chrysalis sent us to spy on Princess Twilight and her friends. We also heard your conversation about Sunset Shimmer possibly living in the world beyond the mirror," Stinger explains.

Then Thorn explains, "While everypony was gone, we snuck through the portal to see what Princess Twilight was doing, and see if what they're saying is true about you."

Excluding Falling Star, Twilight, and The Dazzlings, Sun and the others have a suspicions about something.

Pinkie nervously asks, "By any chance, did you see the pony Falling Star turned into a she demon turning everyone excluding us into zombies. Also involving in Sun Princess Twilight and the five of us pony up for the first time, and defeated her."

The two nod their heads answering, "Yes."

"Wow, you two were glad you didn't get involved in it," Pinkie replies.

"Yeah. As soon as everything was cleared, we told Queen Chrysalis and was shocked to hear the pony she thought she eliminated was gone. However, when we mention about how much she is loved by people here, she became curious about it," Thorn explains.

Then Stinger says, "So she wanted us to stay in this world and keep an eye on you. She wanted us to abduct you because she wants to see how much love you have."

He then glares at the girls and says, "You saw how that turned out."

"That's right, the Falling Star from Equestria stopped her before they can do their job," Sonata replies.

"That seems about right," Adagio agrees.

"After reporting to Queen Chrysalis, she just wanted us to stay here a while longer and report everything that goes on. We told her about the Anon-A-Miss incident, the ghost attacked the school, the Friendship Games, and about you being one to this Camp Everfree," Thorn explains.

Then Stinger says, "Now she ordered us to take Sun to the changeling kingdom. After our observation Sun has a lot of love surrounding her."

"What does Sun's love have anything to do with it?" Twilight asks.

Sun says, "Changelings feed on love, and help increase their powers. Queen Chrysalis must have seen that I end up with a lot of love and affection you guys, Princess Twilight and her friends. I end up with love from both here and Equestria."

"Exactly," Stinger replies.

Applejack scratches her head, and says, "But won't someone suspect that Sun is gone, and didn't have her phone and journal with her."

"I was going to disguise myself to look like Sun. Since Stinger and I can't use our changeling magic here, but I was able to learn on how to do something you guys called, make up artist, cosplay, or acting, or something like that. I was going to use it to disguise myself as Sun," Thorn says, and seems proud of her talents.

The girls look at each other with confused look on their faces, and wonder about their abilities.

"Um, not offence on you, Thorne, but that is not going to work. Like at all," Aria replies.

"Yeah. There's no way you can imitate Sun, especially her voice," Rainbow agrees.

Thorn clears her throat, and says in Sun's voice, "Well, I may not be an actress, but I'm going at imitating others. I just won't be using my changing ability to do so."

Sun and her friends are stunned to hear Thorne is able to imitate Sun's voice perfectly.

"Ooh, you're good," Rainbow calmly replies.

"Thank you," Thorn replies.

"One thing I'm not understanding, why your queen ordered to kidnap Sun after around a year of waitin'?" Applejack asks, looking a bit confused.

The two changelings turned humans look at each other while the others are waiting for a response.

Stinger asks, "You think we should tell them?"

"Well, we already told them as much as we can," Thorne replies.

The two then begin to whisper about their debt on telling Sun and the others about this information or not.

Twilight calmly asks, "So… are you going to tell us?"

The two finish talking, and nod their heads in reply agreeing to the confession.

"Well, you see, Queen Chrysalis wanted up to captured all the powerful ponies in Equestria. Even though you live here… Queen Chrysalis wanted us to capture you too because you're a powerful alicorn and don't want you to get suspicious if you get suspicious with the ponies in Equestria," Stinger explains.

"She also mention that we need to capture all of the princesses in Equestria as well," Thorn adds.

"All the princesses in Equestria?" Sonata and Pinkie questionably replies.

"That means…" Falling Star says, realizing what the situation is.

"Queen Chrysalis must have had her changeling solidres kidnap all the rulers of Equestria," Sun says in shock.

Fluttershy gasps, and says, "Including Princess Twilight and her friends."

"And they may have taken our dragon friend, spiky whiky," Rarity worriedly adds.

"We gotta do something," Rainbow says.

"Yes. I have to go back in Equestria and find help," Sun says.

"What?!" The girls exclaim in shock.

Then Rarity shockley asks, "Sun, darling, you can't be serious."

"I have to, Princess Twilight and her friends, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, and Princess Cadence and her family are not the only ones who are endanger, Equestria will end up becoming a changeling feeding ground," Sun says with a serious look.

Sun turns to the two changelings, and says, "No offense."

"None taken," The two reply.

"Besides, we're going this for a good cause," Stinger adds.

"What kind of cause that involves kidnapping ponies, and our friend?" Falling Star asks, looking at them suspiciously.

"Well, that's what changelings do. We changing into a pony they love, and gain power by feeding off their for them. We need to feed on love to survive," Thorn explains.

"Isn't there another way for you to gain love without tricking ponies, or people, and stealing their love. Why not share them and be yourselves?" Pinkie asks with a confused look.

Thorn rolls her eyes as she says, "That sounds like something Thorax would think of."

"Thorax?" Fluttershy questionably replies.

"I remember Princess Twilight telling me about him. Thorax is a changeling like them, but he's different. He wanted a friend. Spike was able to give him friendship, and helped him becomes friends with everypony in the Crystal Empire," Sun explains.

Then Sun says, "Maybe you can do the same thing."

"Why would we do that?" Stinger asks.

"Well, if you make friends and share love around you, then you won't have to worry about going hungry, and you can have some friends who will like you for being yourself. That way, everyone will be happy," Sun explains.

Thorn and Stinger look at each other, and begin to think about what Sun is saying. They also start to believe what Thorax is doing and talking about will benefit everyone or everyone in human terms. After thinking, the two nod their heads and come up with their answers.

Thorn calmly says, "I guess we can give this, um, friendship thing a try."

"I guess we could give it one chance," Stinger reluctantly agrees.

"Good. I'm sure that even you two can be great friends too," Sun says with a calm smile.

"Yeah. As long as those two don't cause any trouble," Rainbow remarks.

"And they won't because I need all ten of you to teach Thorn and Stinger the values of friendship," Sun replies.

"Huh?" Rainbow questionably replies.

"And what are you goin' to do?" Applejack asks.

"Well, I need to go back to Equestria and help Twilight and the others when it gets dark. While I'm gone, Twilight and Adagio will be incharge on helping show the our guests about friendship. I'm sure you all can do it," Sun explains.

Twilight and the others begin to show concern looks on their faces. Sun can understand why.

"Sugar, are you sure you want to do this?" Applejack asks, looking deeply concern.

"I agree darling, the last time you meet this changeling queen, wasn't on… pleasant terms," Rarity adds.

"She might try to blast you or something," Sonata shouts as she flaps her arms like wings.

Sun calmly takes a deep breath.

After that, Sun announces, "Look guys, I know why you all are feeling scared. You're all worried I will get hurt by the same queen who tried to hurt me before. To be honest, I'm scared to, but one thing I do know is that our friends need help, and I need to go back to get help. I think it's about time I put my fear of her behind and start thinking on rescuing our friends from Equestria."

Twilight and the others aren't saying a word. Soon each of the girls are making a smile on their face.

Twilight says, "Well Sun, it looks like there's no stopping you."

"You're right. The girls are in trouble and you're the only one who can help," Rarity adds.

"Even though what you're doing is crazy, but you're being brave about it," Aria adds.

Then Rainbow says, "So you should go over there and kick that changeling queen's butt."

"She won't like that," Thorn bluntly replies.

Ignoring it, Adagio says, "So you should go to Equestria. Princess Twilight and the others need you. In fact, all of Equestria practically needs you."

"We'll do what we can to help Thorn and Stinger make some friends here, and they already going to start with us," Falling Star happily replies.

Sun smiles and says, "Thanks guys, I'm glad to have great friends like you. I only wish you all can come."

"Don't worry, we'll have everything under control," Twilight says.

The eleven girls give each other a hug with smiles on their face. They know that Sun is going on an important mission tonight. Thorn and Stinger look as they are still shocked that Sun is going to give them a chance. They are starting to think, that Thorax may be right and they are wrong about sharing love with others. They'll just have to wait and see what happens. Meanwhile, Sun is going back to Equestria to help save it.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Recruiting Friends of Different Types

Later in the evening, Sun has packed some of her things she needs to help rescue Princess Twilight and her friends, and the other princesses. Twilight and the others are also making sure she has everything she needs. Right now, she and her friends are at the school in front of the portal.

Rarity gives her a scarf as she says, "Here's a scarf to keep you warm."

"And I packed you some food in case you get hungry," Applejack says, giving her a large bag.

"Promise us, that you grab the journal and write to us so we'll know that you're alright," Falling Star replies.

"I will. And I hope you girls will do find with Thorn and Stinger," Sun says with a calm smile.

Putting the things in her backpack, Sun and the girls give each other a group hug, and the others wish Sun good luck on her journey. Sun turns around and face the portal. True, Sun is a little scared about seeing Queen Chrysalis after all these years, even if it is just a glance. However, knowing that her home world, especially her family and friends who live there are in trouble, Sun knows that she needs to get back to Equestria. After taking a deep breath, Sun walks through the portal as the girls watch.

In Princess Twilight's Library, the devices around the portal begins to activate. The portal opens, and Sun flies out and lands on her pony stomach.

Sun gets up as she rubs her head, and says, "Note to self, ask Princess Twilight for landing pads or something."

Sun looks around to see that it's a very dark night, and nopony is around. She decides to leave the library and go find help. Since she knows that Princess Twilight and her friends are captured, she needs to find another way to get help. Before she leaves, she uses her magic to grab the journal that Princess Twilight uses, and puts it in her bag for safe keeping. Using her magic, Sun quietly uses it to open the window, and floats out. Then closes the window. She then uses her magic to calmly lands herself on the ground. Even though she has never use magic in a long time, she not too much out of practice.

Sun then walks down the path and see that practically everypony is a sleep. She then walk down the more until she hears a sound.

Sun says to herself, "That sounds like a teleportation spell."

Sun quietly walks through the bushes to see if there anyone who she knows that can help her.

Just then, a panic female voice that Sun finds familiar screams, "Can't deal with this! I'm just a performer! This is... This is princess-level stuff!"

"That sounds like Trixie's voice?" Sun says in her thoughts.

Sun then quietly walks through through the pushes, and pull a few of the branches aside to see a pony who looks exactly like Trixie, and a pony that Sun has met before.

"That's Starlight, and… Trixie?" Sun questionable replies in a quiet tone.

Starlight worriedly says, "Maybe not. Uh, Queen Chrysalis only said they took Luna and Celestia and obviously Twilight and the others... but maybe Cadance is still safe. Our best bet is to get to the Crystal Empire before the changelings do. That way we can…"

"There's no help coming from the Crystal Empire," A calm male's voice comes out of nowhere.

The two mares, and Sun who is still hiding behind the bushes, look to see a changeling coming out of the bushes. Sun is surprised to see another one, but notices the shimmering transparent wings on his back.

Trixie becomes to shriek at the sight of the changeling. Thinking fast, Starlight creates a sound proof bubble that is preventing her scream to be heard.

Starlight narrows her eyes as she questionably says, "Thorax?"

"Yes," Thorax calmly answers.

"Your wings look... different," Starlight replies, noticing how different his wings are.

Thorax looks at them, and says, "I guess they do."

Starlight becomes a bit suspicious as she lights up her horn and sternly asks, "How do I know you aren't some other changeling pretending to be Thorax?"

"You were there when Spike defended me to the ponies of the Crystal Empire. Princess Twilight said…" Thorax calmly answers.

To prove it, Thorax changes himself to be Twilight and says in her face, "As the Princess of Friendship, I should set an example for all of Equestria. But today it was Spike who taught me…"

"Okay, okay. I believe you. We don't need the whole speech," Starlight quickly replies, completely convinced that this is Thorax.

Thorax changed back to his original appearance soon after. Sun begin to snicker in the bushes.

"Trixie, this is Thorax. He's a reformed changeling. He's on our side. Understand?" Starlight calmly introduces Trixie to Thorax.

Trixie nods her head in reply. Starlight makes the bubble disappear with her magic.

Thorax holds out his hoof as he walks to Trixie, and happily says, "Hi. It's a pleasure to…"

Trixie flinches to see Thorax walking towards her, and scaredly asks, "If Starlight says you're on our side, I believe her. But maybe just stay over there for now, okay?"

Starlight worriedly asks, "What did you mean there's no help? Did the changelings get Cadance too?"

"They took Cadance, Shining Armor, and Flurry Heart! Sunburst sent me here to get Princess Twilight's help, but... but it sounds like it's too late for that, too!" Thorax explains.

Sun quietly gasps and see that what the two changeling has told them are true, all the princesses and the others are stolen and switched with changelings.

Then Thorax asks Starlight, "So... what should we do?"

"Yeah, Starlight. What are we gonna do?" Trixie asks.

Feeling pressured, Starlight responds, "I... I don't know! There has to be somepony else who can handle this?"

"There is nopony else! Everypony with powerful magic is already gone!" Trixie panicky announces.

Sun decides to speak up, and says, "Not everyone."

Starlight and the others become startled to hear Sun's voice. They look to see Sun walking out of the bushes.

Shocked Starlight exclaims, "Princess Sun!"

"Starlight, we're friends. You don't need to be so formal," Sun replies with a giggle.

Trixie narrows her eyes, and asks, "How do we know you're you and not another changeling."

"Because, one: I've been away at Camp Everfree and been hanging out with my friends. I brought pictures to confirm it with the date on the back. Second, I just attacked by two changelings yesterday," Sun calmly answers.

"What?!" The three exclaim in shock.

"Yeah. they told me about how they practically kidnap Twilight, the girls, Spike, the princesses, and Princess Cadence and her family. I asked my friends to keep an eye on them while I came here," Sun explains.

Starlight then notices the other necklace Sun is wearing and says, "Nice necklace."

"Thanks. I got it when I was at Camp Everfree. It gave me the magic power to see people or pony's thoughts, their memories," Sun says with a smile.

"Cool," Starlight complements.

"Still, what are we going to do?" Trixie asks.

Just then, they hear a voice, and turn to see Discord on the top of Trixie's wagon.

Discord says as he knits a Angel Bunny doll, "You know whenever ponies talk about powerful magic, they always leave me out. If I weren't so evolved, I might decide to take it personally."

He smiles and says, "Well, isn't this quite the combination of secondary characters?

Discord looks around as he asks, "Where are Twilight and the girls?

"First, how do we know that you're really you?" Starlight sternly asks, not wanting to take chances.

A bit annoyed, Discord snaps his fingers and use his chaotic magic to change things in the air. He makes flowers come to life, turn a tree to a cuckoo clock with a squirrel inside, and the road into soap. Sun and Thorax fly in the air a little while Starlight and Trixie slips on the soapy road and fall on their backs. They all sternly glare at Discord.

"Shall I continue?" Discord asks with a smirk on his face.

"That's okay. We're convinced," Sun replies with a straight look on her face.

Starlight getsup as she explains, Chrysalis and the changelings are back. They've ponynapped all of the most powerful ponies in Equestria! Celestia, Luna, Cadance, Shining Armor, Flurry Heart, Twilight and her friends, and almost abducted Sun. We need to…"

Hearing Starlight mention Twilight and her friends. Discord can tell this situation has become personal for him, so he ends up changing everything back to normal.

Discord glares as she angrily asks, "They took Fluttershy?"

"Yes!" Starlight answers.

"Where?" Discord asks with furry in his eyes and gritting his teeth.

"The Changeling Kingdom. With you on our side, I can…" Starlight explains.

But before Starlight can continue, Discord snaps his fingers to teleport the group to the Changeling Kingdom. In a flash, Discord has the three mares with some bags and other gears for the journey, except for Thorax. The five can see that they are not at the Changeling Kingdom, but are at the end of a forest.

Confused, Discord looks around as he says, "Odd. I was trying to take us right to Fluttershy, but there is no Fluttershy."

He lists a rock and his eyes line out looking in there. Thg gang looks around to see if they can find where the castle is. Trixie looks at front of her and begin to shake like a leaf on a tree.

Trixie begins to whimper and scaredly says, "I think I have a pretty good idea where she might be…"

The others look to see what is Trixie looking at. They are shocked to see a strange looking mountain, but has holes coming out of it. Around the mountain are a lot of creatures flying around, that will be the changelings.

Sun says looking stunned, "That's the changeling kingdom."

"Yes. I'd hoped never to see that place again," Thorax answers with a unsettle expression on his face.

Then Thorax asks, "Now what?"

Starlight and Sun are not sure what to do about the situation. However, Sun looks to see that Starlight is very nervous about coming up with a plan. Of course, Sun doesn't know what to do about it either.

Back in the world of CHS, Twilight and her friends are at Sugarcube Corner with their changeling guests. The two look around to see so many people in one building. The girls are having some food and drinks, while the two simply stare at them.

Applejack asks, "Are you sure, you two don't need anything to eat?"

"We're sure. Changelings don't eat normal foods like you do," Thorn answers.

Stinger nods his head, and says, "Yeah. Changelings feed off of love, not so much on anything."

Pinkie gasps, and shouts, "You mean you can't have any cupcakes, cakes, cookies, muffins, pie, candy, and other kinds of sweets."

"Can't have any of it," the two reply.

"Gee, it's like changelings can't eat anything," Rainbow complains.

Rarity clears her throat, and says, "Maybe we should start by telling you about ourselves. I know that you already know a lot by stealthing on us, but it will be a good idea id you get to know us personally. Then we like to get to go know two.

"Um sure? What would you like to know?" Thorn questionably answers.

"Well, what do you two like to do during your spare time?" Adagio asks.

Stinger and Thorn try to think about what they do during their time.

Stinger answers, "Well, since we are unable to change into you… humans with our magic, we look on how to disguise ourselves. We read books on how we can disguise ourselves to look like other people."

"I was able to get a job at a costume shop. That's where I learned how to sew clothes and other stuff. The owner of the store also taught me on how to put on makeup and style wigs," Thorn adds.

"That's cool. But how were you able to imitate Sun's voice," Sonata asks.

"We were able to read some books and look at videos on how to change the way we talk. During our snooping, I imitate the males while Thorn imitate the females," Stinger answers.

Pinkie nods her head, and says, "That make sense."

"And you were going to use your talents to kidnap Sun and you will switch places with her," Rainbow says with a suspicious look on her face.

"Pretty much," Thorn answers, nodding her head in reply.

"Well, kidnapping Sun is not a very nice thing for you to do, but it seems that you two have good talent with clothes making, acting, and spying on people without being noticed. In fact, a lot of that are useful for other things," Rarity calmly complements.

Thorn and Stinger look at each other with confused look on their faces.

Stinger asks, "Like what?"

"Well, you can be a costume designer or a fashion designer, make up artist, an actor, or maybe a secret agent," Pinkie happily answers.

Then Applejack, "You also be part of a play or in the movies."

"That sounds like good idea, but we're changeling soldiers not actors," Stinger replies.

"Who said you have to feed on love?" Aria remarks while rolling her eyes.

"Well, that's what changelings do. We're supposed to steal love so we can feed ourselves and the rest of the hive," Stinger explains.

"Changelings are always starving, and we can't seem to get enough love," Thorn adds.

"You mean that all you changelings feel that you have to steal love just to live! What kind of crazy backwards idea is that?!" Pinkie exclaim, not believing the point the two are making.

Stenger and Thorn simply nod their heads in reply. The girls start to think about the situation the two changeling humans are having. They believe that they have to keep stealing love just to survive.

Falling Star thinks about this as she says, "Maybe there's another way for you to gain love without taking it."

"How are you going to do that?" Thorn asks with a stern look.

"Well, maybe becoming friends with us, we can share our love to you two. Maybe there you can have some friends and can still eat love. But of course, we will be giving you our love willingly," Twilight says.

Then Rarity says, "Now that we know a little bit about you. I think it will be a good idea to come up with an activity to do today. Since none of us are at school right now."

Pinie happily suggests, "Maybe we can do a sleepover or a party?"

"Maybe later," Twilight replies.

"How about we take them to the barn and play some games?" Applejack suggests with a smile on her face.

"Um what kind of games? Fluttershy asks.

"Well, we can play some board games," Twilight suggests.

"And we can play some ball games," Rainbow adds with glee.

"And we can play some party games like pin the tail on the donkey," Sonata happily adds.

Thorn becomes skeptic and asks, "So we can't have friendship without games?"

"Not exactly, but that's one of the ways friends can have some fun together," Fluttershy replies.

"And that's a way that friends can hang out together," Rainbow says.

Then Falling Star asks, "Don't you play some games back at your home?"

"No. We mostly practice our changeling abilities, magic, and other ways that we can feed on love and defend ourselves from danger," Thorn answers.

Rainbow rolls her eyes, and says, "Sheeh! Is that changeling queen of yours thinks of nothing but absorbing love or what?!"

"That what us changelings do," The two reply at the same time.

The others look at them with confused looks, and have some questions about the changelings' way of life. Then again, they don't know much about changelings or much about Equestria for that matter. They think it will be a good idea to ask Sun about more about Equestrian culture when she gets back.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Know The Changelings

Back in Equestria, Sun, Starlight, Trixie, Thorax, and Discord look to see the changeling kingdom. They see thousands of changelings flying around it, and they need a plan on how to get inside.

Confused, Discord says, "Oh, this is so strange. We're here and that's there, and I clearly meant for us to be there and not here,"

"Oh, I-I can probably explain…" Thora tries to speak up.

But Discord cuts him off, and says, "Oh, well. If at first you don't succeed…"

But before he can snap his lion paw, Starlight uses her magic to stop the process.

"Discord, I think it will be best not to rush into things," Sun says.

"She's right. Maybe we should come up with a plan first?" Starlight agrees.

Discord blows the magic from his paw and bordly asks, "A what?"

"You know, figuring out the best way to do something before you actually do it," Trixie sternly says with a bit of sarcasm.

Discord laughs as he pats Trixie on the head, and says, "Oh, that's adorable. But you see, unlike you, I can do anything."

"Uh, actually…" Thorax tris to explain.

Discord cuts him off again, and says, "That's all very nice, but really a waste of time. We have me. And what else could we possibly need?"

"A draconequus with magic and half a brain might help," Trixie insults as she rolls her eyes.

Discord glares at Trixie, and asks, Why are you here again?"

"I mean, it's not like you're going to stop the changelings by pulling a rabbit out of a hat. At least my magic can do something," discord adds, as he uses Trixie's hat to pull a copy of her from it. Both Trixies feel a bit insulted.

Sun sternly glares at Discord as she remember how the Discord she knows can be a bit… too prideful, and says, "Discord, we should listen to Thorax, and…"  
But Discord loudly says, "Like this!"

Discord then snaps his fingers, and create an armor with a long pole, and riding on a pig wearing the same outfit.

Discord declares, "For Fluttershy!"

Riding on is pig, Discord begins to charge towards the changeling kingdom. But as soon as he is floats to the land of the changelings, his magic disappears. Hel yelp as he begins to all, but grabs the cliff in time. Discord climbs back up with a confused look, and annoyed look. He summons a pig again, and when it crosses to the land, it disappears as well. Is confused everypony, except Thorax.

Thorax firmly speaks up, "I've been trying to tell you! Nothing other than changeling magic works here. Chrysalis' throne is carved from an ancient dark stone that soaks up outside magic the same way changelings soak up love. It's how she keeps the hive safe."

"That's… actually kind of smart of her," Sun calmly replies.

"That what the rest of the hive said," Thorax replies.

Starlight nods her head in reply. Both Sun, and Starlight admit magic from their horns, and walk over to the end, and see their magic ancel out as well.

Trixie nervously asks, "So, uh, what kind of plan were you thinking?"

"Without magic, I have no idea. But nopony else is coming. So somepony better come up with something," Starlight says, sounding unsure about the situation.

The others, other than Sun can't seem to come up with a good plan.

"Anypony? Anything?" Starlight asks.

"It will be kinda hard to do much as long as the throne is around," Sun says in the open.

Starlight turns to Thorax and asks, "This throne… if we get into the hive and destroy it, can we get our magic back?

"Uh-huh! Thorax answers, nodding his head in response.

"Well, that's a terrible plan. How are we even supposed to get to the hive?" Discord asks in remark.

He looks to see the others begin to walk down the hill.

"Well Discord, there's only one way for us to get to the changeling kingdom without using any magic," Sun says.

"We walk," Trixie bluntly answers.

"I haven't walked that far in a millennia!" Discord whines as he shivers his neck and pull down his eyelids.

Everyone groan to hear discord complaining, and decide to continue walking o the changeling kingdom on hoof.

Sun mutters, "I hope the girls are having better luck than we are."

Back in the human world, the girls are playing some games with Stinger and Thorn. Surprisingly, the two are really enjoying themselves. They don't have to worry about Queen Chrysalis, or any of her orders while they're here, and this is the first time someone is actually treating them with kind hearts… despite on what they tried to do a few nights ago. Right now, they are playing a game of soccer, more like teach them how to. Well, most of them anyway.

Rainbow kicks the soccer ball on her knees as she asks, "Alright, you both remember the rules that I taught you?"

"We kick the ball to the goal," Stinger says.

Then Thorn adds, "Don't grab the ball with your hands unless you're the goalie and the ball is out of count."

"And don't cause any physical harm to the players," the two say at the same time.

Rainbow nods her head saying, "You got it."

"Before we get started, I'm going to need a few more who will play into two teams," Rainbow adds.

Applejack gets up as she says, "I'll play a few rounds."

"Me too! Me too!" Pinkie happily says, skipping to the group.

Aria and Sonata get up as Aria says, "We'll play a little ball."

Falling Star also gets up as she says, "I used to play a little soccer, but mostly into books. But I'll give it a shot."

"Well, looks like we're going to have four players. Three on the field one at the net," Rainbow says.

Then she asks, "I'll be captain on one team. Anyone else want to be captain for the other?"

"I'll be the captain," Applejack says, getting up and walking towards Rainbow.

Rainbow and Applejack stand in front of the group who is going to play.

Thorn asks, "How do we divide into teams?"

"It's easy, Rainbow and I will chose which of you is going to be on our team," Applejack.

The Rainbow says with confidence, "And as captain of the sports team at school, I'll go first. Aria, you're on my team."

"Sounds good, "Aria says, walking to Rainbow.

"Falling Star," Applejack replies.

Falling Star nods her head and walks to Applejack.

"Pinkie Pie!" Rainbow loudly says.

"Yay!" Pinkie cheers, and skips to Rainbow Dash.

"I'll go with you, Thorn," Applejack says.

Thorn nods her head and goes on Applejack's team.

"Stinger," Rainbow says.

Stinger make his way into Rainbow's team.

Sonata gets up, and says with glee, "Looks like I'm on your team, A.J."

Applejack giggles, and says, "Looks like it."

Sonata smiles and runs to Applejack's side to be on the team. The two teams begin to face each other, and are determine to play the game.

Twilight says, "I'll be the coach for the game for you guys, and Fluttershy can be scorekeeper."

"Then let's play!" Rainbow shouts in excitement.

"Yay!" Pinkie and sonata cheer with glee.

The two teams run over to the soccer field they have made at the field of the acres. They are ready to play. Twilight blows the whistle when they reach the field and they start to play. As they play, Stinger and Thorn begin to play hard with their friends, but the girls are able to teach them how to play. Thorn is able to score a goal. Of course, Thorn and Stings end up with habits of bumping into each other, and the other girls since they never play sports with two legs before.

On the picnic table next to the trees, the girls are watching the game. They can see that the two are having fun. Sadly, they wish that Sun is here to see this. They also wonder if Sun is doing alright in Equestria.

Back in Equestria, the group continue to walk to the changeling kingdom. Discord is not enjoying his time unable to use magic while the others are used to it. Mostly Sun because she has been living in a world that doesn't have magic. Not much anymore.

"Oh, I don't know how any of you manage not being able to disappear and reappear whenever you want!" Discord complains.

"Well, I, for one, definitely miss you being able to disappear!" Trixies says with anger.

"Give Discord a break. None of us knew we weren't going to be able to use magic," Starlight says.

"I did," Thorax clarifies.

Sun giggles, "Try living in a world that doesn't require magic."

"I remember hearing about that. Is it really true that the world you lived in a world that doesn't have magic?" Trixie asks, a bit unsure about the detail.

"It's true. Though, Ever since the incident with my old classmate Falling Star, magic is starting to appear in the world I live. I'm still trying to figure out where the rouge magic come from," Sun answers.

"Interesting," Starlight replies.

Then Starlight says, "If we get separated, it might make sense to have a way to make sure we are who we say we are."

"Oh! Like a secret code! How about if I say "we are" and you say "doomed"? Or you say "rescue" and I say…" Discord says with excitement, though some of it is kind of insulting to the mission.

Discord then trips over one of the large rocks and fall on his face.

"How about if we say "klutzy" and you say "draconequus"?" Trixie asks in remarks.

""Klutzy draconequus". Works for me," Starlight says, agreeing to the idea.

Sun giggles, and says, "And it's funny, so it's easy to remember."

"I'll definitely remember it," Thorax agrees.

Discord is not very amused with the code name, at all.

Later on, they are able to reach the changeling kingdom. They sneak past the guards, and look to see a way in. Luckily, Thorax used to live here so he knows his way around. Thorax leads them to an opening and lead the other. Once they are inside, they are shocked to see the inside of the changeling castle.

"Okay. I am definitely glad you came," Trixie says in shock.

Inside the castle, is a giant maze full of green cocoons, and different holes keep opening from different locations.

"I don't think we'd be able to find our way without you," Trixie nervously replies.

"You definitely wouldn't," Thorax confirms, pointing their hooves behind them.

They look to see the exit has closed itself.

"Um, where's the way out?" Trixie nervously asks.

"It's gone," Sun replies.

"It's a changeling hive. It shifts and changes like we do, and we're the only ones who can navigate it. It's total chaos to non-changelings," Thorax explains as he lead the way.

The others begin to follow Thorax through one of the holes.

"Well, it's decent chaos. I don't know if I'd call it "total"," Discord mutters to himself as he get his tail away from the closing hole.

Sometime later, Thorax continues to lead the way.

"Are we sure that I'll get my magic back when we destroy this throne thingy?" Discord asks, still not amused about losing his powers.

"If Thorax is right, then yes," Starlight answers.

"Well, that's reassuring," Discord answers with sarcasm.

Then Trixie asks, "And how are we supposed to destroy the throne when we find it?"

"I... don't know," Starlight admits in a sad tone.

"That's reassuring," Trixie sarcastic replies.

Sun can see some lost of confidence in Starlight. Trixie and Sun hear some sounds, and turn to see Discord digging through Trixie's bag.

"I don't suppose you brought any throne-destroying tools along with these useless sideshow props," Discord says, looking at the magic gear that he finds useless.

"Asks the Lord of Chaos who can't go for a walk without whining nonstop!" Trixie insults, staring at Discord

"Yes, but when the throne is destroyed, I'll be able to rip the very fabric of reality to save our friends, while you'll still be a self-absorbed, below-average illusionist!" Discord angrily glares at

"Self-absorbed?! Why, you...!" Trixie yells in furry.

"Cut. It. Out! I'm just barely keeping it together, and it would be wonderful if you two could actually try to help instead of bickering like foals!" Starlight angrily shouts.

Starlight then walks way, and walks past Sun. Sun can see the stress Starlight is dealing us.

Sun walks up to the two, and says, "Starlight is right, nopony is going to help anyone if you keep arguing. We may not have a plan to destroy the throne now, but it's not alright to pressure Starlight like that. I'm sure we'll come up with a plan when the time comes.

Sun begins to walk up the stairs with Starlight and Thorax.

"Okay," Discord says in defeat.

"How can we help?" Trixie asks.

"Don't ask me! I couldn't even handle giving advice at the Sunset Festival, and I had magic then! And the three of us are as good as useless! At least Thorax knows where we're going," Starlight panicky answers.

Sun can tell that something must be wrong with Starlight, otherwise, she wouldn't be stressing out like this.

Sun walks up to Starlight, and asks in concern, "Starlight, is there something wrong?"

Starlight sighs, and answers, "It's nothing."

"Really? Because I can tell something is upsetting you," Sun replies.

Before Starlight can explains, they hear Thorax says, and it's not good news, "Um, guys? I think we're lost."

The others look to see that they are at a cliff side, now they have no way to go. And it's only a matter of time before any other changelings know there are intruders in the castle.

"Oh, great. We might as well just sit here and wait for the changelings to soak up all of our love or whatever gross thing it is that they do," Trixie complains as she sits and puts her stuff down.

"You had to put that image in my brain. I don't think I want to know how changelings do it," Sun firmly glares at Trixie.

Then Trixie scaredly asks, "How often do you all get hungry?"

Thorax hears the question, and answers, "Actually, I haven't been since I met Spike. And changelings are always hungry. We can never get enough love."

"Well, that's just super…" Trixie says sounding unpleased.

Starlight covers Trixie's mouth, and asks with a confused look, "But you aren't hungry at all now?"

"Huh. Once I made a few friends, I guess I just sort of forgot about the whole feeding thing," Thorax answers, realizing that his hunger for love is a not around anymore.

"Is that about the same time your wings changed?" Starlight asks.

"I guess so," Thorax answers.

Sun's rubs her head under her chin as she says, "Hmm. I wonder if there's a connection between you be able to make friends, your sudden lack of hunger, and your wings changing."

"It seem that there is, but what could that be?" Starlight asks, and agrees with Sun at the same time.

"Maybe Thorax is going through some kind of… transformation or metamorphosis or something," Sun suggests.

"Maybe… I agree that metamorphosis sounds like a better word to use. But what's causing it?" Starlight asks, thinking about Thorax wings changing.

Discord yawns, and says, "While I would love to sit around chitchatting about feeding and not feeding…"

"I have a Fluttershy to save!" Discord yells, and his voice echoes through the caves.

However, Discord's echoing voice hasn't gone unheard. Changelings are beginning to hear the voice around the caves.

"Can you please lower your voice?! You're gonna get us all captured!" Trixie angrily whispers.

"Oh, you keep saying that, but I haven't seen an actual changeling since we got into this hive," Discord remarks.

Just then, they start to hear strange buzzing noise around the caves.

Trixie nervously asks, "W-what's that?"

"A changeling patrol!" Thorax exclaims in shock.

"In other words: We… got… company!" Sun shockley replies as her eyes grow wide.

They all look through the tunnels to hear the buzzing sounds of the changelings. They know that they need to find a way to get to the throne room, and fast.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Changeling Mayhem

The group are becoming scared to hear the changelings sensing their presence. Sun and the others are not sure what to do. Thorax constantly take deep breaths, and Starlight is trying to calm him down.

"This seems like one of those moments where we need a plan," Discord says.

"What kind of plan?! We have no magic, and it's not like my illusions are gonna save us!" Trixie asks in anger.

Starlight comes up with an idea, and ask, "Do you have any of your smoke bombs?"

"Are you kidding?" Trixie asks with a smirk on her face.

Understanding the idea, Sun takes out a small bag and hands to Trixie as she says, "Here's some of Pinkie's confetti bombs."

"Those could come in handy," Trixie says with a grin.

In the caves, the changeling patrol are searching for the intruders is they can capture them. They fly to see Trixie at the edge of the cliff. And nopony else is with her.

Trixie asks with a smirk, "Looking for somepony?"

Trixie throws one of her smoke bombs and disappears. The changeling stops in their tracks to see Trxie out of sight.

Trixie appear at a different tunnel and mocks, "Is that the best you've got?!"

Trixie then throws another smoke bomb. The changelings keep chasing the signal of the smoke bombs and try to capture Trixie. However, Trixie has been very elusive to catch. In the upper floor watching from one of the holes, the others can see Trixie being changed by the changeling patrol. What catch Sun and Starlight's attention os to see that two of the changelings fly to a different direction while the others chase Trixie.

"Not exactly great and powerful, but effective," Discord flatly replies.

"Hm. I'll take it," Trixie says with a smug on her face.

They turn around to see another Trixie, but still going to play it safe.

"Klutzy..." Starlight cautiously says.

"...draconequus!" The two Trixie answers at the same time.

The Trixie in front of them transform back into Thorax. The others sigh in relief to see Thorax.

Still not amused with the code word, Discord groan hearing the code word, "Ugh. I really think we need a new code word!"

"That was a pretty good plan," Thorax says, glad the plan worked.

Sadly, Trixie replies, "But we still don't know where we're going."

"I think we actually do," Sun clarifies.

"That's right. Two of the changelings didn't go with the rest," Starlight adds.

Thorax realizes this, and says, "Oh! With an intruder in the hive, they went to protect the queen! Good thinking, guys!"

Starlight nervously giggles, and Sun simply smile at Starlight.

Sun says, "It sounds like the hive and the queen depend on each other for survival."

"That's right," Thorax says with a smile.

Following the tunnel the two changelings have gone to, they look to see a strange green blue doors that looks like wings. Of course, with Thorax's help and careful walking, they are able to get to the door without getting caught. They see a lot of changeling guards along with a few changelings coming in and out of the door. The group continues to hide until they can come up with another plan.

"Now what?" Trixie whispers.

"We... go in," Starlight reluctantly answers.

"It won't be easy with the guards around," Sun replies.

"Even if I wanted to, there's no way past the guards. We'll be spotted for sure," Thorax nervously replies.

Starlight believes she comes up with a plan, "We need some kind of... distraction."

"I'm fresh out of smoke bombs," Trixie says after looking through her pouch.

"And I'm out of Pinkie's confetti bombs," Sun adds, showing them the empty bag.

"Normally, I'm the most distracting thing I can think of, but without magic…" Discord says, feeling a bit doubtful.

"Well, there is Screwball. Which reminds me, where is she?" Sun asks.

"She's went to Saddle Arabia for a little trip," Discord answers, with a smile.

He takes out some pictures from his bag, and says, "Here's some pictures."

The friends look at the pictures to see Screwball building sand castles, looking at the sites, and other kinds of fun.

Sun quietly giggles, and says, "That's Screwball."

Just then, Starlight says, "Still, I think I have an idea."

Starlight brings out Trixie's microphone and give it to Discord.

Discord looks at the microphone with a confused look, and asks, "Are you sure I can distract them with that?"

"You shouldn't underestimate yourself," Starlight replies.

Discord is not sure what the plan is, and how is using a microphone is going to help them.

At the door, the changeling guards are letting the other changelings in and out of the door. Once the changelings are through, they close the door and continue to keep guard. Discord steps in front of the guards, and tapes on the microphone for a minute.

Discord happily says, "Hello, changelings and changelettes! Believe me, I was just as surprised as you are that I'm here! When I heard that I'd be playing for a bunch of changelings, I was beside myself! Then I realized, it was just one of you."

The changeling guards are not amused, and being to snarl and glare at Discord. Then they begin to step forward.

Discord chuckles, and says, "But, seriously, this isn't the toughest crowd I've ever been in front of. But it's definitely the easiest to bug!"

The guards are starting to get a little confused, and one of them actually giggle while covering its mouth.

"To bug? Is this thing on?" Discord asks with the irritation and taping on the microphone.

The guards begin to snarl and glare at Discord as they begin to step forward so they can take him. Discord can see that the changelings are a tough crowd to please. Sun, Starlight, and the others begin to make their way to the door. Starlight slowly open the door a little, and they all sneak inside.

"Well, if you think that you can do any better, be my guest!" Discord scolds throwing the microphone. Then makes a run for it.

The other look to see the changelings are chasing Discord in the cave. They are at least glad Discord is able to distract them.

Trixie shows a straight look, and says, "It is absolutely ridiculous that that worked."

"Magic or not, Discord is a good with crazy distractions," Sun says with a smile, rolling her eyes.

"I wouldn't say that," Trixie bluntly remarks.

Meanwhile, Twilight and her friends are at the barn of Sweet Apple Acres having a calm conversation with Thorn and Stinger. For the whole day, Stinger and Thorn are having a wonderful time with Twilight and the girls. They feel that they end up making great friends. After that long day, the girls are having a BBQ next to the barn at the acres. Of course, they are well aware that Thorn and Stinger can't eat anything except love.

Thorn sighs with a smile and leaning on one of the trees, and says, "That was sure a great day."

"Yeah. You and Stinger played a hard game of soccer,"Rainbow replies.

"Sadly, Sonata and I felt the hard kicks you two did," Aria says with a little glare as she rubs her head.

Stinger chuckles nervously, saying, "Sorry about that. Thorn and I kind of thought of our… training while playing soccer."

"It's okay. It's just going to take some time for you two to get used to the changes you two have been doing," Rarity replies.

"Yeah. But you know, I actually like this," Thorn says.

"Me too," Stinger agrees.

"Like what?" Adagio asks.

"We actually like having friends here… and we actually love living here," Stinger answers.

"You do?" Fluttershy questionably replies.

"Yeah. We don't have to worry about changing into other people to get love," Stinger says.

"And we can go walking around here without anypony… I mean anybody being scared of us," Thorn happily replies.

"Sounds to me that this seems like a better life for you better than being changelings in Equestria," Applejack says with a grin on her face.

"True, but we do missing being back at home and we can just change our appearance than just putting on these… clothes and makeup," Thorn explains as she looks at her wardrobe.

"Don't get us wrong, but we love these clothes and all these activities this city has to offer, but we should like to go home," Stinger replies.

Thorn worriedly says, "Though, Queen Chrysalis will not be happy to find Sun in the changeling kingdom with other rescuers."

Thorn sighs, and adds, "And We're starting to think that Thorax is right about it."

"Right about what?" Pinkie asks.

"You see, even as a little changeling, Thorax always wanted a friend. While the rest train and taught that we need to feed love from others. Thorax wanted to make friends among other," Stinger says.

Then Thorn says, "However, we weren't acting friendly at all, and not keen on the idea about making friends, especially with ponies. I remember the day he left the hive. He said he wanted to learn about friendship, and wanted to teach us it so we don't have to feed off love of other ponies by force."

Thorn lets out a sigh, and says, "He was right."

"Yeah. We love being friends with you, and for some crazy reason... We don't feel hungry anymore," Stinger replies, rubbing his stomach.

"Yeah. I guess after he made friends with you guys, we forgot feeding love all together," Thorn adds with a reluctant smile.

Adagio sits down, and says, "That's what happens when friendship is welcomed into your life. My sisters and I went through the same thing."

"Yeah. We were like you and think of feeding negative energy to survive and don't think of what we do in order to accomplish being adored and had to constant feeding to survive," Aria adds.

Then Sonata happily says, "But once Sun gave us a change, we were able to change our ways. She not only help showed us there is another way with our problem, but she also help break our curse and destroy an even sorcerer from our past."

"Yeah. We're glad to hear that," Thorn says.

"And we are very glad to call you all, including Sun," Stinger replies.

Then the two happily cheer, "Our friends!"

After declaring their friendship, Stinger and Thorn begin to unleash a strange glow coming from their chest. The two then become consumed into cocoons. Twilight and the others are shocked to see this.

"Wha-what's happening?" Fluttershy stutters.

"I have no idea," Falling Star reluctantly answers.

The two cocoons open to reveal that Thorn and Stinger appearances have change. It's like they have become a different person.

Thorn skin has turned into a light purple color, and her hair has turn into a light pink hair in the same hair style, and light red eyes. She is now wearing a light blue blouse with a pink blouse jacket, a pink skirt, white shoes, and is wearing a necklace with three diamond shaped gems on it.

Stinger skin is now green, with dark purple hair still the same spiky hair, and dark purple eyes. His clothes has turned, a bright green shirt, purple jacket, blue jeans, black shoes, and has the same necklace as Thorn.

Thorn and Stinger look at each other to their shock to see they have changed.

"Thorn… is that you? Stinger asks, looking stunned.

"It's me… but is that you… Stinger?" Thorn questionably answers in shock.

Stinger look at the others, and asks, "What… happened to us?"

The main ten continue to stare at them in shock, and have no clue what has happened.

Pinkie breaks the silence, and says, "We should send Sun a message to let her know about this."

"Agree," The girls agree at the same time.

Back in the changeling hive, Sun and the others are waiting for discord to return. Sadly, he hasn't come back, which worry everyone on what happened to him.

"We can't wait for Discord. Between seeing him and Trixie, the castle will be crawling with guards soon," Thorax quietly panics.

This makes the others feel worried and scared about this situation, and worried about Discord.

"But if we do manage to destroy Chrysalis' throne, we'll need him. He could take on the entire changeling army by sneezing if he wanted to," Starlight worriedly says.

"He's probably already been captured!" Trixie quietly shouts, fearing what the worst.

Just then, they hear Discord's voice quietly asks, "Hello? Fellow rescuers?"

They look to see Discord getting through the door, and into the cave where they're at. Hearing the tone, they start to get an unsettling feeling back him. They come out of their hiding place to confront him, but keep their suspicions to themselves.

Thorax worriedly says, "We can't stay here. We gotta find the throne."

"Ooh! I heard some of the changelings who were chasing me say that they know where it is!" Discord says in a reluctant yet cheerful mood.

Everyone is starting to feel a bit uneasy, especially Sun. She is starting to get a suspicious feeling about this Discord.

Sun says to herself in though, "Discord is acting a bit strange. Even though he's from here, I know him better. And this Discord is not acting like him."

"Klutzy...?" Trixie says in a unsure tone while Sun says it firmly.

"Hmm? Oh. Yeah. I-I can be klutzy. Now, follow me," Discord says, acting a bit funny.

Discord then lead the group to where he says the throne room is. Starlight and the others know that this one is not the real Discord, and the real one must have been captured by the changelings.

"You know that's not Discord, right?" Starlight whispers.

"Obviously," Trixie bluntly remarks in a whisper.

"I know that not him. He doesn't act like that," Sun whispers in a stern tone.

"How do you know?" Trixie asks.

"Well, I was raised by the human version of Discord and Screwball back in the human world so I know how they behave. And that is not how my dad acts," Sun answers.

"Make sense. You practically know him as much as Fluttershy does," Starlight replies.

They then hear Discord calling out, "This way! We're almost there!"

They see Discord in front of a fork in the tunnels. Discord goes to the tunnel on the left, but Thorax knows what this Discord is up to.

"I know this trick. If he says to go left, we should definitely go right. He's leading us to a swarm waiting to attack!" Thorax says, warning the others of this trick from the disguised changeling. Then begin to get scared that his teeth are chattering.

They need to come up with a plan and fast. Trixie sighs seeing there is no other way.

She walks ahead and volunteers, "Okay, I'll handle it. You two just get ready to run into the other tunnel."

"Wait, what?!" Starlight reacts in shock.

Starlight runs to stop Trixie as she says in a scared tone, "Trixie, you can't! I won't know what to do! We've already lost Discord; I can't lose you too! Without magic, I…"

Sun walks over to them, and asks, "Is that's what's bothering you? You've been doubting about your leadership."

Starlight is stunned to hear Sun's question. Seeing there is no way out of it, Starlight decides to tell Sun about her doubts.

Starlight sadly nods her head, and says, "I was. I couldn't give anypony any advise at the Sunset Celebration, and I'm afraid on how things are going to turn out. I'm afraid of messing up."

"But I think I did anyway because I ended up using magic on them… again," Starlight sadly adds, hanging her head down.

Trixie hugs Starlight with her hooves, and says, "Starlight. You got us this far with just my illusions and Discord's annoying personality. You don't need magic to figure out what to do next. I know you're afraid to be in charge, but you are really good at it! Listen to your best friend."

"Trixie's right, you shouldn't doubt yourself. From what Twilight told me, you've come a long way, and we believe you can do it," Sun agrees with a calm smile.

Sun saddens, and adds, "And I know what it's like to be afraid of doing something that was so hard to do."

Starlight, Trixie, and Thorax look at Sun with shocked looks.

"I was afraid of coming back to Equestria knowing that I'll be seeing Queen Chrysalis after all these years. She almost got me killed. Fear of facing her has been on my mind, and yet… I decided to come back anyway because my friends are in trouble, and I need to stand up for them. Even if it means facing the same changeling I met so long ago."

The others are amazed, yet shocked to hear the reason why Sun decides to come and what she's been through.

"Wow, that was… very brave of you," Starlight says, starting to feel better.

"Yeah. Of course, I have a bad feeling that even if the changelings didn't take me Queen Chrysalis might knew that I will come back for the others," Sun states.

"Still, I know we can do this if we try," Sun says, starting to sound confident.

"Trust your friends on this," Trixie says with a reassuring smile.

Starlight begins to feel better about it, and decides to let Trixie do what she has to do for the team.

Trixie looks at Sun and says, "Sun… i may not know you, but I know you will be there for Starlight to help her out on this."

"Thanks, and… be careful," Sun replies with a worried smile.

Trixes walks into the cave where Discord is, and calls out, "Hey, Discord! Want to see the new trick I've been working on?"

Discord becomes a bit confused about Trixie's trick

Trixie puts a small cloth over both Trixie's hoof and Discord claw, wave her hoof around as she says,"I call it the…

"Changeling Catcher"!" Trixie announces taking the cloth off, revealing a rope of bandanas tying the two together.

Discord snarls in reply.

Trixie screams, "Run!"

Hearing the signal, the others make a break for the other tunnel. Discord growls in anger, and changes to the real form. The changeling tries to go after them, but trixie pulls on the bandana rope tight. She tries to pull as hard as she can, but is sidetracked to see a million of glowing blue eyes. Sadly, the changelings are in the tunnel, and Thorax is right about the setup.

Feeling sheepish, Trixie announces, "Ta-da…"

The next thing Trixie knows it, the changelings are attacking her. Trixie has been captured by the changelings, and Sun, Thorax, and Starlight are the only ones left.

Running through the caves, Sun, Starlight, and Thorax can see the changeling soldiers right behind them. They stop to come see three different tunnels. Starlight give them directions on which tunnel they need to take to lose them. When they gone to their different, the changelings end up taking the tunnel Thorax has gone to.

Sun runs through the tunnel, and has no idea where she's going. She then find herself hitting the wall of the changeling hive.

She sighs in relief and says, "I guess the changelings won't be finding me in here. I wonder if Starlight and Thorax are alright? Also… I wonder where I'm at?"

Sun takes a look out of one of the holes to see where she is. She is shocked to see a giant throne that is cracked and jagged. She smiles to see somepony else is in the room to, she can see Starlight in the throne room. Sun will like to go talk to Starlight, but noticed the shocked expression on her face as she looks up on the ceiling. Sun looks up, and lets out a gasp to see Discord, Trixie, Twilight and her friends, Spike, the princesses, Shining Armor, and baby Flurry Heart in the cocoon. Sun knows that the throne needs to be destroyed.

Before Sun can come out of her hiding place, a sinister and familiar voice appears in the room, "One little pony all by herself."

Sun looks up to where the cocoons to see somepony from her past. She sees Queen Chrysalis climbing on the cocoon to confront Starlight.

"Oh, how will I ever prevent this daring rescue?" Queen Chrysalis remarks with an evil look.

Sun gasps with her eyes widen to see the changeling queen. The memoirs of her seeing Queen Chrysalis and her glowing eyes caused Sun to become so paralyzed that she is unable to move. She's afraid facing her again after all these years. On the other hoof, Sun knows that her friends needs her, but the fear is unbearable for her. Sun doesn't know what to do about this. She really doesn't know.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Courage of Leadership

After being surrounded by the changelings, Starlight looks to see that her front legs are stuck by the sticky goo the changelings use to trap their prey. Starlight tries to break out, but it's too sticky to get her hooves free. In the cave, Sun is still scared on Facing Queen Chrysalis. To be honest, even though she has the courage to save her friends, confronting Queen Chrysalis is another thing.

"Well, well, well. The Princess of Friendship's sole pupil. Honestly, I didn't think you were worth replacing with one of my drones," Queen Chrysalis says with a smirk.

Starlight struggles, and angrily shouts, "You won't get away with this!"

"I already have. Nopony is coming to save you. Your little squad was it. And now, there's just you," Queen Chrysalis boast with full confidence.

"Thorax's still out there," Starlight shouts, and decides to leave Sun out of it.

Queen Chrysalis becomes furious and shouts, "Don't mention that traitor's name in my kingdom! He was a fool to leave and even more a fool to return! When I find him, he'll learn just what happens to those who betray the hive!"

Starlight becomes scared to see Queen Chrysalis' fighting face. Her eyes shimmer and let out a strange shine.

Seeing the eyes shimmer in Starlight's eyes, Queen Chrysalis makes a smirk on her face, and says, "And it seems I don't have far to look, do I…"

Queen Chrysalis uses her magic on Starlight Glimmer to see if she is who she suspects. Starlight then changes for to a changeling form.

"Thorax?" Chrysalis exclaims gritting her teeth in anger.

The changelings are shocked to see the pony is actually Thorax. They then begin to glare at him.

Before Queen Chrysalis can do something terrible to thorax, she then hear grunting and clicking noises. She turn around to see Starlight trying to destroy the stone with a giant rock. Starlight stops with the rock over her head to see she has been caught. She doges just in time and hide in one of the holes.

With a smirk, Queen Chrysalis says as she looks to Starlight through the holes, "Very clever. And clearly Thorax revealed to you the secret of my throne. I can't have powerful ponies using their abilities against me. Even with your rather embarrassing little rescue attempt, everything has gone according to my plan."

Starlight and Sun can hear what Queen Chrysalis is saying, and fear of being founded by her.

"What plan? Why did you do all this?!" Starlight asks still scared.

"So I could feed, of course!" Queen Chrysalis answers sticking her head in the hole..

She then explains as she head back to her throne, "By replacing the most beloved figures in Equestria, my drones will be able to store all the love meant for them and return it here to me. Everypony will do as I command, and my subjects and I will feed on their love for generations!"

Queen Chrysalis maniacally laughs as the changelings snear.

From their different hiding, Starlight and Sun look at Thorax's wings. Then they realizes that there is a connection, and know why Thorax's wings changed, and it has a connection to him being full. Sun looks at the shimmering wings again from her hiding place, and wonder what she should do. Just then, Thorax's wings start to shimmer a special rainbow of red and yellow stripe, cyan blue, light yellow, pink, orange, white, purple, pale yellow, pale fuchsia, bluish white, and a light peach. Sun eyes has done the same thing, and know what she should do.

With a determined look on her face, Sun says in her thoughts, "I'm still scared, but my friends need me… and they need me now."

Sun hears Starlight reluctantly asks, "What if you didn't have to?"

"Ridiculous!" Queen Chrysalis angry protesters stomping her hoof to the ground.

Starlight tries to run away, but Queen Chrysalis grabs Starlight's tail with her teeth and throw her into the opening. Two of the changeling guards corner her after Starlight hits the ground.

"The hunger of changelings can never be satisfied!" Queen Chrysalis adds in furry.

"Exactly! Thorax left the hive and made a friend. He shared love, and now he doesn't need to feed. You don't have to live your lives starving all the time!" Starlight explains.

""You know nothing of the changelings or what it takes to be their queen! I decide what is best for my subjects, not some mewling grub!" Queen Chrysalis protests in anger.

"How would you know?!" A loud voice surrounds the room.

Everypony stop and turn to hear a voice coming out from one of the holes.

Queen Chrysalis light up her horn, and demands, "What did you say?"

Sun steps out of her hiding place with a stern look, and repeats herself, "I said; How would you know that?"

Queen Chrysalis is surprised to see Sun here, but shows a smirk on her face.

"Well, it looks like you weren't captured by my changelings that I sent to your home world," Queen Chrysalis remarks.

"No they haven't. I suspect that whether I get switch by your guards or not, you knew that I would come anyway to help my friends when they're in trouble. And that's why I'm here now, I can hear at my own free will," Sun says, holding a firm look on her face.

Queen Chrysalis maniacally laughs, and says, "My aren't you smart. But why do you ask such a silly question."

"Because,what you're doing is not the way. Thorn and Stinger told me everything and why you need to keep feeding just survived, but hurting other ponies is not the way to get what you want. Plus, you changelings are never satisfied because you keep stealing love. When Thorax become friends and shared love, he wasn't hungry anymore. You're just too used to stealing love to see there is another way to solve this without hurting others," Sun explains.

Starlight speaks up, and admits, "She's right. I know what it's like to lead by fear and intimidation! And I know what it's like to want everypony to do what you say! But I was wrong. A real leader doesn't force her subjects to deny who they are! She celebrates what makes them unique and listens when one of them finds a better way!"

Not listening to ether one of them, Queen Chrysalis walks up to Thorax with her horn light up, and announces, "The only thing Thorax has found is what happens to those who turn their back on the hive!"

Realizing what Queen chrysalis is about to do and without even thinking, Sun runs over, and shouts, "No!"

Queen Chrysalis uses her magic to hit Thorax, but Sun jumps in front of her and is hit instead.

Starlight gasps to see Sun hit, and begs, "No! Stop!"

But the changelings guards hold her back. Queen chrysalis lifts Sun up in the air close to her high. She shows a smirk on her face to see what Sun is doing.

"Well, it looks like you want to be the one to have you love out first," Queen Chrysalis says with a sinister look at Sun.

Struggling from the magic, Sun says, "Yes. I may not known Thorax, but I'd rather give up my own love than to let you steal the love from one of my friends.

"A foolish answer. Just as soon as I drain every last ounce of love from you and show my subjects what a real leader is!" Queen Chrysalis says feeling like the triumph is in her favor.

With her magic, Queen Chrysalis uses her magic to steal the love from Sun. Sun feels sharp pain coming from her chest, and a pink aura representing her love is starting to seep out right into Queen Chrysalis' mouth. Sun groans and grunt as the love is being pulled right out of her. Thorax tries to get out of his restraint because Sun is sacrificing her love for his sake.

Thorax worried says, "Sun's love is being drain from her body. I don't think she can hold out for any longer."

Starlight stutters coming up with an idea, and says, "Thorax, you need to give Queen Chrysalis your love."

"What?! Are you sure?" Thorax asks in shock.

"I'm sure of it! Sun is giving up her love because she loves her friends, and was brave enough to come to their rescue and save you! That's what makes Sun… Sun. Sharing love is what makes you different in the first place! You should share it with Chrysalis!" Starlight shouts.

Then she declares in a determine tone, "Give her all of it!"

Hearing Starlight's idea and determine to save the friends who show him the courage to be himself. Thorax expose his love to Queen Chrysalis in a wave of love. The large amount of love sends Chrysalis back hitting her at the throne and cracking it in the process. Everypony are surprised to see Thorax has been wrapped into a strange shimmering chrysalis.

Starlight walks over, and help Sun up on her hooves. The two look to see Thorax wrapped in a cocoon. When Starlight touches it, and the cocoon opens and disappears.

When the light disappears, Starlight, Sun, and all the changelings are astonished to see Thorax has changed form. He is very tail and his coat is greenish yellow, and a dark green shimmering, and orange highlights on his neck with green white diamond on it. His wings has changed to purple redish color with light purple sparking transparent wings. He even has large orange horns. Seeing this, Sun and Starlight know what has happened. Thorax share of love caused him to transform into a new permanent form.

"This is what happens when you give love freely instead of taking it!" Starlight loudly announces.

Hearing it, the changelings begin to do the same. All of them begin to share love each other and the queen. One by one, the ones who are sharing love are being wrapped in shimmering cocoons, and transforming to their new forms. As love is being spread around the room, Queen Chrysalis thorne begin to show off pink crack and begin to break with her on it. And then, the whole throne along with top of the castle exploded.

After the large explosion, the smoke begins to clear, and Starlight, Sun, and Thorax are safe in a protective field Starlight has created. Starlight makes it disappear soon after. Looking around the area, all the changelings have changed into their new forms. Twilight and her friends are free from the cocoons they are trapped in.

Trixie manages to get out of hers, and Starlight comes up to her. The two soon pull to a hug. Sun help Princess Celestia and Princess Luna out of their cocoon prison and Thorax help with Spike. Shining Armor, Cadence, and Flurry are reunited to each other. They all give each other a hug.

Discord pushes two changelings to the side as he worriedly asks, "Fluttershy?"

Fluttershy looks behind her to see Discord. Discord then pulls Fluttershy close to his chest and give her a bear hug.

"It's, um, good to see you, too," Fluttershy says with her cheeks blushing a bit, but doesn't care.

Twilight tries to regain herself as she gets out of the cocoon she's been trapped in. Luckily, Sun and Starlight are here to help her up.

"Starlight? Sun?" Twilight asks, looking confused and a bit dazed.

She looks around asks, "What happened?"

"We defeated the changelings with no magic at all, they found a new leader, and... they're all kinda... good now," Starlight answers, and act reluctant on the last part.

Sun and Thorax nod their heads in reply.

"Well done, Starlight Glimmer and Princess Sun. It seems as though you've learned a great deal since we last spoke…" Princess Luna complements.

But before Princess Luna can continue. Everypony hear cracking sounds and turn to see Queen Chrysalis is lifting all the crumble rocks off of her. She lights up her horn and lets out a hiss. She stops to see that she is out numbered. Everypony are free and it will be one against the ponies and other changelings. Starlight decides that it will be a good idea to confront her.

Starlight steps her hoof forward to get Chrysalis attention, and firmly explains, "When Twilight and her friends defeated me, I chose to run away and seek revenge! You don't have to! You can be the leader your subjects deserve."

Starlight then offers her hoof to Queen Chrysalis. Queen Chrysalis starts to do such the same.

But stomp her hoof on the ground, and angrily says, "There is no revenge you could ever conceive of that will come close to what I will exact upon you one day, Starlight Glimmer!"

Queen Chrysalis jumps down from the floor, and make her escape. Twilight, Starlight, and Sun look to see that Queen Chrysalis is getting away.

Discord grits his teeth in angry and shouts, "Why that overgrown bug…"

Discord is about to use his magic to bring Queen Chrysalis back, and wants to put her in a cage.

But Sun interrupts him, and says, "Just let her go."

Everyone look to see Queen Chrysalis flying away from the friends.

"Maybe someday she'll learn her lesson," Sun adds.

Starlight makes a sad expression to see that she hasn't been able to get through to Chrysalis. Twilight and Sun show reassuring smiles on their faces

Princess Celestia walks to Thorax and says, "Thorax, as the new leader of the changelings, I look forward to discussing how we can improve our relationship in the future."

Princess Celestia turns to the others, and says, "However, for the moment, perhaps it is best that we leave the Changeling Kingdom to the changelings."

Just then, Discord appears where the girls are as he claps his hands saying, "Splendid idea!

He then hugs Applejack and Rarity as he says, "Now who's ready for some celebratory tea at Fluttershy's?!"

Fluttershy eyes widen to hear Discord's idea. She looks around to see so many ponies that might been coming to her cottage.

Fluttershy asks, "Oh! Uh, everypony?"

But Starlight has a different idea, and suggests, "Actually, now that you can snap your claws and send us absolutely anywhere again, I think I have a better option."

Just then, they start to hear a strange vibrating noise.

Trixie walks over to Sun, and questionably says, "Sun… I think your bag is vibrating?"

"That must be the journal I brought along. I guess once the thorn is gone, the magic in the book has returned as well," Sun says, taking the book from her bag.

Sun opens the book so she can read the message. She becomes surprised to see what is written in the book.

She smiles and says, "Well what do ya know?"

"What is it?" Starlight asks.

"My friends wrote that Stinger and Thorn transformed for some reason. I guess they were able to share love with others as well," Sun answers.

"That's good," Thorax replies.

Twilight walks over, and says, "Looks like you have a good story to tell them in the journal and when you get back home."

"Right. You want to know another thing," Sun replies, giggling a bit.

"What's what?" Trixie asks.

"Queen Chrysalis acted like a self centered brat," Sun bluntly says with a straight face and her eyes narrow a bit.

Everyone is shocked at about the statement at first. But then, everypony start laughing. Sun laugh along with them.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: New Friends in a Few Days

Later in the even at CHS, Sun is walking out of the portal of the Wondercolt statue. Sun decides to head back home and see how the girls and the two reformed changelings are doing. After getting the message from the girls, the two changelings are not only reformed, but also ready to head back home to the hive.

After a few blocks of walking, Sun reaches to Fluttershy's house, since that's where the girls are at now. Of course, Sun has to get her journal from her house first, which she has to walk further down from Fluttershy's house. Sun knocks on the door, and Zephyr Breeze opens the door.

"Hey Sun, how it going? I'm assuming you're here to see my sister," Zephyr greets with glee.

"Yeah. I'm sure to see Fluttershy and the others," Sun replies.

"Then come on in," Zephyr says sliding away from the path.

Sun simple walks in, and walks up stairs to Fluttershy's bedroom. Sun opens the door to see the girls and the two newly changed changelings here. Seeing Sun here, the girls get up to them and say how much their miss her.

Pinkie hugs Sun, and says, "We're happy to see you again."

"Don't worry girls, I'm fine," Sun calmly replies.

Then Applejack asks, "So what happened?"

"Yes darling. We want some details," Rarity replies.

"Yeah! Spill it!" Rainbow shouts, eager for answers.

"Well, we were able to defeat the changelings without using any magic. Thorax become the new leader of the changelings. And, they're good now with new form," Sun answers.

Thorn exclaims, "What?! Are you serious?!"

"But nobody can break Queen Chrysalis' throne!" Stinger adds in shock.

"But we did! Starlight convince Thorax to share his love because that's who he is. And that I nearly sacrifice my love in order to save Thorax from Queen Chrysalis sucking all of it at once," Sun explains to details.

"What?!" Fluttershy shrieks in reply.

Sun nervously laughs, and says, "Yeah. I nearly got all of my love sucked by the chageling queen, and Thorax and all the changelings shared their love was powerful enough to destroy her throne."

Everyone eyes blink in reply and shocked to hear Sun's story.

Rainbow is the first to speak up, "Woah… That… was… AWESOME!"

"That was so cool!" Stinger adds.

"I can't believe you guys actually did that," Thorn replies.

Twilight coughs a bit, and calmly adds, "Sun could have been hurt."

"Yes. Sun nearly got hurt by that changeling, or did you guys forget that part," Rarity firmly adds.

"I agree," Fluttershy replies.

Then Falling Star says in concern, "Sun what you did was very dangerous?"

"Yeah. Not one of my smartest moves, but Queen Chrysalis was going to steal the love from Thorax first," Sun says, making a point of her plan.

"Work for me," Rainbow replies.

"It sounds like you cared for a friend you barely know than your own life," Adagio replies.

"At least Sun was brave enough to stand up to that overgrown bug," Arai says.

She then turn to the two reformed changelings turned to humans, and says, "No offence."

"None taken," Thorn and Stinger bluntly reply.

"Sounds like you had adventure. Lucky you," Rainbow says, sounding glad with a bit of jealousy.

Then Twilight says, "We're glad to hear that you were able to rescue the others, even though you nearly got all of your love drained out to do it."

"That's what Princess Twilight said when Starlight, Thorax, and I told her about it," Sun responds.

Sun then takes her backpack off of her bag, opens it, and takes out pink envelopes.

She presents them to the others, and says, "And before I forget, Pinkie Pie from Equestria wanteds me to give you all these."

Each of the girls take the envelope, and open it up. Surprisingly confetti and streamers fly out of them and make a strong whistling sound. Pinkie laughs seeing the event. They all read the letter saying, "You are invited for an award ceremony for Starlight Glimmer, Trixie Lulamoon, Princess Sun, Discord, and Thorax as they will receive medal of honor for their bravery in saving Equestria and setting the changelings free."

Applejack happilys shout, "Yee-haw! You're getting a medal for your bravery."

"And as well as the pony version of Trixie, and other Discord," Pinkie congrats.

Rarity has an idea, and says, "And we're invited for the celebration. How will I pick the right outfit for it.

"Yeah. I'm pretty excited. But… I'm a little nervous too," Sun says.

Pinkie pops in, and says, "You're nervous-cited!"

"It's like you want to jump up and down, and shouts 'Yay me!'" Pinkie excitedly shouts, jumping up and down.

"But also want to curl up in a tiny ball and hide at the same time," Pinkie adds, having her boyd curl up with her arms wrapping her knees.

Pinkie gets up after the demonstration.

"We've all been there," Pinkie adds, giving Sun a rough pat on the head.

"I've been there almost everyday," Fluttershy quietly replies.

"You got nothin' to worry about. Everything is goin' to be fine," Applejack says with a reassuring smile.

"Let's not forget you're going to need to wear your crown, correct?" Rarity suspects.

"Well, I do need to look presentable, since I am a princess. I'm still feeling a bit self conscious about wearing it. Still trying to get used to wings while being a pony," Sun replies.

"And you must be a little out of practice with your magic and hooves as a pony," Twilight suspects.

Sun nods her head, and say, "Yes."

"Still darling, you are a princess now," Adagio says.

"Yeah. So you should be happy about it," Sonata adds with a big smile on her face.

"I know, but it going to be a little uncomfortable about being bowed down with respect during the ceremony," Sun says, feeling a bit nervous about it.

"Don't worry, we're going to be there for the ceremony too," Sonata happily replies.

"Absolutely!" Pinkie agrees.

Taking a look at the letter after opening it, Twilight says, "The ceremony is going to be taken place at Twilight's castle in a few days. So if we want to get ready, we should do it right now."

"I agree, but first…" Applejack says.

Then the girls look at the two reformed changelings.

"Let's get you two back home," Sun adds.

"I agree," Stinger says.

Thorn nods her head, and says, "Yeah. I kind of like to go back home now."

Later in the day, Sun and the others are at CHS once again and this time they are giving their farewells to Thorn and Stinger. Sun writes to Princess Twilight about Stinger and Thorn are ready to head back home now.

Sun says, "I hope we get to see each other on better terms."

"Yeah. Again, sorry we tried to kidnap you and have Thorn switch places with you," Stinger replies.

"Don't worry, I'm over it. Beside, you guys along with the other changelings change their ways and you are free from Queen Chrysalis' wrath," Sun says with a smile.

"Yeah. As much as serving Queen Chrysalis may be interesting, but she can be a bit cruel sometimes," Thorn replies.

Stinger mutters, "That's an understatement."

He then smiles and says, "We'll see you at your ceremony."

"Goodbye," Thorn replies.

"Bye," Sun and the girls say, waving their hand in reply.

Stinger and Thorn go through the portal, and are going to head back home to the changeling Kingdom to help them out. Sun isn't able to spend a lot of time with them, but glad to know she can still be friends with them. After saying goodbye to their new friends, the girls leave the school do they can go hang out together at the mall.

A few days later and day before the award ceremony at Princess Twilight's castle, Sun is walking little Nina on the nice and sunny day. Since the incident, Sun and Nina decides to have a personal day together. Of course, Sun is making Nina wear her collar and leash for protection reason. Not that she doesn't trust Nina of being on her own, but rules are rules.

Sun sighs with a smile, and says, "It sure is a nice day, right girl?"

"You can say that again. I can't remember the last time it was just the two of us," Nina replies.

"Feels like too long," Sun answers with a chuckle.

"Yeah," Nina agrees.

Sun and Nina walks over until they are at the high school.

Sun asks, "Hey Nina, do you want to go into the woods behind the school. I'll let your leash go so you can climb all you want."

"Deal," Nina answers nodding her head.

Sun and Nina walk into the path that leads them inside the trees behind the school. Once they are in the woods, Sun unclips the leash from Nina's collar and puts it in her backpack. Nina then begins to run and jumps on one of the boulders.

Sun smiles as she says, "Remember not to go to far. I'm going to find a place to set up lunch."

Nina climbs on the rock, and answers, "Sure."

Nina then jumps on the tree bark and begin to climb up on it. Sun giggles to see that Nina's wild cat side has always kick in whenever they come here. Sun begins to find a place so they can have their lunch. As she walks down the path, a strange light catches her attention. A strange rock formation along with a shimmering light in the area. Curious to know what it is, Sun decides to take a look.

But calls out," Hey Nina!"

Nina runs back to Sun and stops when she is in front of her.

"What is it?" Nina asks.

"I think there's something over there. You wanna check it out," Sun asks with a grin on her face.

"You bet," Nina says, agreeing to the idea.

Sun and Nina begin to travel through the bushes to see what the place is. After a few minutes of getting through the bushes, Sun and Nina are seeing an interesting and unexpected sight. They see three rock formation making a large triangle. What catches their attention is to see an amazing centerpiece full of blue flowers on the bottle, green leaves on the top, and along with red stem like flowers. Sun and her cat are amazed to see this place, and never knew it was here.

Sun says, "This place is beautiful. And it's very quiet too."

Then then lies herself down on the ground, seeing the lovely sun from the trees.

"It is nice out here," Nina adds.

Sun sighs happily and says, "And who ever made that centerpiece knows it too. In face, this place will be a wonderful place for a garden. I'll bet a certain president of the garden club is already at work."

"Who will that be?" Nina asks.

"You might not remember, but I've seen her a lot at school, but she's so shy that… since I started going to CHS… I'm worried on saying something wrong to her," Sun says, sounding deeply concern.

Sun sighs, and says, "But since I started hanging out with my friends more, I just… see her from the far and never see her talking to anyone and anyone talking to her back."

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll be able to talk to her," Nina replies.

Then Nina asks, "So what's her name?"

"Her name is Wallflower Blush. She's also in my Daring Do Club, and was in few of my classes in CHS. she is also in the Yearbook Committee," Sun answers.

"Oh, I see. Now I remember, she's that shy girl who always stay at the back of the room," Nina replies, realizing who the girl is.

Then she asks, "Remind me, this Wallflower wouldn't happen to have light tangelo eyes, light greenish gray color skin, long green aquamarine hair, and wears a long sleeve shaded brownish green striped shirt?"

"Yeah… why?" Sun answers, looking a bit confused.

Nina points her paw, and answers, "Because she's hiding behind the trees."

Hearing this, Sun quickly sits up to see the girl behind the trees. Sun is shocked that is actually alone with her, well except for Nina. Either way, all the times she has been worried about talking to Wallflower, now she is able to talk to her. However, Wallflower continues to hide behind the tree and looking at Sun with a very shy look, and holding a flower pot that has growing rose bush.

Sun calmly smiles, and says, "Hey Wallflower, it's nice yo see you again. You remember me right?"

"Y-y-yes. I've seen you since you started coming here in 9th grade," Wallflower shyly answers.

Sun knows that she needs to help the shy girl get comfortable.

Looking at the lovely centerpiece, Sun asks, "Did you made that centerpiece?"

Wallflower nods her head, and answers, "I did."

"By the way, are you ready for the Daring Do Convention? We're going there very soon," Sun asks with a calm smile.

"Yeah. I've been waiting for it for weeks," Wallflower answers with a shy smile.

She then walks out of her hiding place, and sit next to Sun.

"So, what do you think of the centerpiece for my garden?" Wallflower asks with her cheeks blushing.

"I think it lovely," Sun answers.

"I like it too," Nina answers.

Wallflower is a bit scared to hear Nina talking, but manages to smile a bit.

Wallflower asks, "Mind if I pet her?"

"Sure," Sun answers.

Wallflower then pets Nina on the head while the cat is sitting still. Nina yawns and curls up in a ball and start to sleep. Sun and Wallflower begin to giggle. Not long, the two begin to have some lunch together.

Sun asks, "So Wallflower, how you managed to find this place?"

"I… I found it at the beginning of summer when school was out. After stumbling here and seeing how amazing it is, I've decided to make a garden here," Wallflower explains.

Wallflower blushes and says, "I'm surprised you remembered me."

"Of course I remembered you. You in my Daring Do Club, and I've been interested on joining the gardening club, but I had other interest," Sun says.

"You were?" Wallflower asks looking a bit surprised.

"Yeah. I'm actually thinking on actually joining your club and the yearbook committee. Not to mention ideas of joining the art club, and maybe fencing. That is, if you don't have too many members," Sun happily replies.

Wallflower blushes and says, "I… I'll be happy to have you in the club. Truth be told, I'm actually the only member. But now, I'll have another member."

"Let's not forget, you're in my club too," Sun says, whinking her right eye.

The two then begin giggling and continue to finish their two then begin to continue talking about the garden and the Daring Do Convention for the rest of the afternoon. Sun feels that she and Wallflower are starting to become friends, and hopefully someday help Wallflower will bloom from her flower bud. What Sun doesn't know, is that someday… Sun's friendship with Wallflower will be put to the test along with the Magic of Friendship.


End file.
